Of SUPERMAN? ALL-STAR SUPERMAN, AN ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE POEM,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The head scientist at the new P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Cadmus laboratories helps pilot a star craft to get a piece of the sun! However, mad genius Lex Luthor has put a covert agent on board the sun craft! Who is the agent? Probably that genetically manipulated synthetic living android that Lex Luthor is controlling with a virtual reality suit! You know him: he's that guy on the right who's!
1. Chapter 1

Yuri T. Lines Count 300

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Short Introduction to

the

12 Labors of

Mr.

Kent, Kal-El ALL STAR SUPERMAN, A Short Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The head scientist at the new P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Cadmus laboratories helps pilot a star craft to get a piece of the sun! However, mad genius Lex Luthor has put a covert agent on board the sun craft! Who is the agent?! Probably that genetically manipulated synthetic living android that Lex Luthor is controlling with a virtual reality suit!

You know him: he's that guy on the right who's going to blow up the ship with his powers and is fighting Superman with his powers! Read it and write me some mail about how much ya' liked it! The novel-ization retelling of All-Star Superman 1 through 12! Rated for Kids by The Comic Code Authority!

Rated Fun by me!

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. Words Count 800  
Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Fourteen; Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

A

SPECIAL EXTRA! THE

12 LABORS

OF SUPERMAN?! ALL-STAR SUPERMAN, AN ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE POEM,

by

Mark W. Meredith

Lex Luthor: scientist genius, was supposedly working for the government: wearing a telemetry suit: Luthor performed the speech made, movement: of a genetically altered human: the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to hyper-light-speed.

Meanwhile: the main scientist of the new Project: Cadmus: a moon base complex lab called merely P. R. O. J. E. C. T.: whose director is Professor Lenardo Quintum: was on a planned expedition to the sun in order to capture some of the sun's atomic flame.

Like the Ray Bradbury short, story "The, Golden Apples of the Sun."

The space craft that was getting some star fire, the craft which Lenardo Quintum had named the Ray Bradbury: one of the: it turns out genetically altered of the two pilots had began to swell up, say that he was genetically engineered by_ scientist genius_ Luthor to be, know that he was a genetic Suicide Bomb-ER.

He was literally blowing up, about to reach critical mass; however, Mr. Kent El, Superman, was on his way: already.

By the end of Luthor's well-timed speech, Mr. Kent El, was at the sun-craft

Bradbury, the Suicide Bomb-ER took over the speaking, going by the genetic knowledge programmed into the Suicide Bomb as the gene bomb tackled, Kent into the airlock that, Kent was coming out inside from.

The Suicide Bomber said that he was genetically programmed to explode, that, Kent wasn't going to stop the Suicide Bomb from his manifesting the Gene-bomb's lifetime's achievement that was in his genes, he wanted.

Kent retorted that, "Who said that [Kal], wanted to stop The Suicide Bomber?!" then ordered for Lenardo Quintum to, "Open the airlock."

Outside of the sun-ship's magnetic shields, Kent got the Suicide Bomb off of, Kent by using, Kent's, heat vision to release a magnetic/electric blast, make the Suicide Bomber self-destruct himself.

Kent then expanded his magnetic field around Bradbury in a force field that magnetically pulled the sun craft after, Kent as; Kent flew Bradbury away from the explosion, safely back to Earth's moon.

How was, Superman, Clark able to shoot electricity out from Kal-El's, Superman, eyes?

Lenardo Quintum noticed, decided to do some tests of, Superman's, health.

P. r. o. j. e. c. t. labs put, Kent under a press: increasing, increasing the strength.

The laboratories were up to 200 quintillion tons of pressure, rising: three times, Kent's, usual strength when Lenardo Quintum came up, told, Kent that, Kent had gotten too much of the sun's energy that was causing, Kent's, solar battery flesh cells to burst one by one until there was only one outcome: death.

Lenardo Quintum's worker in genetics said that it was too bad that P. R. O. J. E. C. T. labs didn't have, Kent's, genetic code studied, the knowledge stored in a computer bank because then P. R. O. J. E. C. T. could grow another, Kent.

P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had already made Bizarro clones as workers at P. R. O. J. E. C. T. lab facilities that double as an army of Bizarro soldiers that can try to help after, Kent died but that was some kind of all P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had so far.

Lenardo Quantum wanted to save, Kent but if Lenardo Quintum ended up not finding a cure Lenardo Quintum promised, that Lenardo Quintum would find some way to carry on, Kent's, legacy of protecting earth.

Luthor had tricked, Kent into veritably killing, Kent's, self.

NEXT, ALL-star, SUPERMan, TWO **"SUPERM****an's**** SECRET ROOM,"**

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 300

2014,

Disposable Copy

A

SHORT

INTRODUCTION OF

THE SUPERMAN, ALL STAR, LOIS GETS DISSECTED?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Lois Lane is taken to the Fortress of Solitude for celebrating part of Lois Lane's

birthday by Clark Kent Kal-El Superman. While being given a tour by Clark Kent Kal-El of the Fortress of Solitude: Lois Lane sees a mysterious room that Clark Kent will not show Lois Lane. A cloudy mist is coming out of the Forbidden Room and Lois Lane wanders off from Clark Kent into the room to find huge pictures of what Lois Lane

would look like without skin. There is also a device with a sharp diamond on its tip; is Superman's super intellect causing Clark Kent to dissect Lois Lane insensitively in the name of logic?!

Find out in these pages; this retelling of a comic book story is for **Kids** of all ages, Clark Kent: and Lois Lane were created by Jerome Siegel and Joseph Schuster: and don't you forget it!

Meredith-2 'DUCTION OF THE SUPERMAN, ALL STAR, LOIS GETS DISSECTED?!

The End

Approximate Word Count 1,800

Zero Six Road Three 2014;

(608) 2223 Disposable Copy

5509

'SUPERMAN'S

FORBIDDEN

ROOM' (ALL-STAR SUPERMAN NUMBER TWO) LOIS'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE?

by

Mark Meredith

(Clark), El, Super-Man took Lois Lane in Miss Lane's car with Miss Lane's heater on to the Fortress of Solitude and the, Super-Man robots welcomed (Clark), Kal-El: coming to the front to meet Clark Kent, there. Clark, showed Miss Lane the armory where Mr. Kent, kept some of the most deadliest weapons in the universe: weapons: that could even hurt, Kent, like the kryptonite laser that, Kent, kept floating above a pedestal: like: some other weapons, Kent, had isolated there in antigravity. Now Grant Morrison is a writer who writes some strange science-fiction concepts and in this storyline, Grant Morrison is trying to make, _Super__-__Man_ comics the way they were in the 60's when, Super-man comic books had these far-out sci-fi ideas that only the mind of a child could believe in. Moreover, have faith in: being a wide-eyed kid_: full_ of wonder**.**

Grant Morrison is revamping and retelling stories that could have only happened in the 1950's such as Miss Lane getting powers or like, Kent: Kent, testing, Kent's, super strength against Atlas and Samson: Kent, versus El's, Super-man's young pal Jimmy Olson and such; Kent, asked Miss Lane. If Miss Lane wanted to see, Kent's, Time-telescope: that can see short message holographs from future Super-Men! Those are descendants of, Kent.

Miss Lane: being a reporter: asked, Kent, if, Kent, was O.K.: because of, Kent's, going so close to the 6,000-degree sun. Kent, paused: turning away from Miss Lane at the portal to the next room: lying to Miss Lane: pausing emotionally: knowing about, Kent's, own death coming. Kent: changed the subject: not ready to tell Miss Lane at that point. Kent; showed Miss Lane a holograph of Kal-Kent the, Super-man of the year 85,230 AD: and said that, Kent, couldn't really understand what the future Super-Men were talking about.

There was a garbled message about how Kal Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow about how Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow of the year 85,230 had gone forward in time to fight the Tyrant Sun, Solaris in the year 500,000 with the other Super-Men. Kent, showed Miss Lane: Kent's, alien, pet baby, Sun-Eater creature: which, Kent, fed tiny **stars**. Miss Lane saw a hallway with a red glow lighting it. Miss Lane walked down it to a door that was wide open where the red glow was coming from.

Pale blue mist was coming out from inside the doorway. When Miss Lane looked inside the door, she found what was illuminating the short hallway: a _reddish_ screen with Miss Lane's anatomy on it. There were three others with Miss Lane's nervous system, but also Miss Lane's skeletal structure, hair and skin measurements. A Super-robot was studying Miss Lane's DNA and distilling a formula.

Kent, told Miss Lane that Miss Lane could go into any room in the Fortress of Solitude but that one. Kent, then changed the subject and asked Miss Lane if Miss Lane would like to see, Kent's, Super-Man's zoo for endangered aliens like, Kent's, self. As, Kent, and Miss Lane walked away: Kent, told the SuperMan robot to report to be repaired for leaving the door open.

Kent, and Miss Lane had dinner aboard the Titanic which, Kent, raised back around 1981 and put in a chamber of the Fortress. Kent prepared the same menu that they had served on the Titanic. Kent, wore a hooded cloak, which was traditional formal wear from the Fourth Age of Krypton and told Miss Lane that, Kent, had sewn it, Kent's, self. Kent, also said that, Kent's, curiosity and creativity had been tripled during, Kent's, trip to the sun.

Tomorrow was Miss Lane's birthday and suddenly Miss Lane began becoming a little bit paranoid that, Kent; would play a birthday prank surprise on Miss Lane. Miss Lane started also to get paranoid of, Kent, lying to Miss Lane because, Kent, used to lie to Miss Lane that, Kent, was, Super-man. Also: Miss Lane thought that, Kent, was acting strangely recently. Miss Lane was wondering why, Kent, was taking Miss Lane to spend a day at the Fortress of Solitude one day before Miss Lane's birthday.

For the first time Miss Lane felt like Miss Lane could see their weird relationship in terms of black and white and not shades of gray. Miss Lane didn't like it all so Miss Lane left the dinner table. Miss Lane kept wondering if all this was tied in to Kent going back in and out of that spooky room. What if Kent's boosted super intellect was changing Kent?!

What if that alien had brought Miss Lane to, Kent's, fortress as a pet just for the purpose of dissecting in that scary room tonight?! Kent, went to the Time-telescope room to think aloud to, Kent's, self revealing the reason, Kent, was hiding something, Kent, said to, Kent's, self**,** **how can I spoil her birthday with the news that I'm** **dying?** Kent, dropped, Kent's, glasses in the 'Telescope room and walked through the armory

room.

Miss Lane felt like Miss Lane needed a weapon to protect Miss Lane's self from Kent. Kent; walked towards the exit of the baby, Sun-eater room as Miss Lane ran from Miss Lane's room to the armory. Miss Lane heard a static-Y voice from the 'Telescope room. Miss Lane said curiously, "Hello? Kal Kent?"

It was the Unknown Soldier, Super-Man from 4500 A.D. with shredded, burnt, cape and his head and hands covered with bandages. The Unknown super Soldier from 4500 said for Miss Lane to ask two questions. Miss Lane wanted to know, **will: Super-man **

_**and**_** I ever marry, have children? I need to know.**

The, Super-Man soldier answered, **'the horrible 'Hz ox x t tat 'answer is before you**:

Miss Lane asked, **Wait! What do you** **mean?**

Before Miss Lane could get an answer for Miss Lane's question: two robot Super-Men heard Miss Lane's fear in Miss Lane's voice and came out of a recess in the wall saying, "Something wrong, Miss Lane?" and the other said, WOULD you like to come with _us_ to, Super-man?

Miss Lane went back to the portal to the armory: touching the bare wall next to it: which activated it to close shut on the, Super-man robots as Miss Lane said, "**Gotcha!**" trapping them in the 'Telescope room. Was, Kent's, and Miss Lane's child going to be a horrible mutation that needs to cover his mutated skin from the eyes of others? Thoughts like this ran through Miss Lane's journalistic mind as Miss Lane ran to the pedestal that had the kryptonite laser. Miss Lane grabbed the kryptonite laser and ran to the entrance of the 'Eater alien baby's room and yelled at the closed D.N.A. experiment room,** Super-man,** what if Kent wanted to do D.N.A. experiments on Miss Lane in that room and create a new race of half human: half Krypton-ian-mutant Super-Men?!

Miss Lane ran over to face the short hallway D.N.A. lab door and said quietly,

"Super-man?" Miss Lane walked up closer with the gun at the ready: aiming it at the door and yelled angrily to get, Kent's, attention**, Super-man, **Miss Lane then said quietly, "Are you there?" as the sliding door slid upwards revealing, Kent's, booted feet.

Miss Lane was so scared about what would happen next that Miss Lane shot the 'Laser before Miss Lane could see, Kent's, face: the ray-gun discharging kryptonite energy as the gun jerked in Miss Lane's hands: Miss Lane yelling**, aaaaaaa!**

Miss Lane shot, Kent, in the chest and, Kent, stood there afterward with green smoke coming off, Kent's: Super-Man **s**., Kent, stood aback staggered with shock: touching the spot on, Kent's, chest where, Kent, was shot: saying only, **ow.**

Miss Lane: immediately feeling bad for Lane's extreme reaction blurted out**,** **Super-man! Oh, my** **God! What **_**have**_** I done? **

Kent: having being immune to Green Kryptonite since the particular radioactivity of the sun's energy over powered, Kent's, cells, Kent, said, "**Interesting** way to discover I've become immune to **Green Kryptonite** radiation. Tickles"; Kent, gently took the gun from out Miss Lane's hands: saying, **mind if **_**I**_** just take that, Robot 7 had a data processing problem**; Kent, head smoking with Green Kryptonite energy, Kent, continued with, Kent's, hand on Miss Lane's shoulder, **he left the lab door** **open** **while I was synthesizing some alien** **chemicals.**

**They can cause** **visual** **distortions and extreme** **paranoid** **reactions. **

Kent's, top of his head stopped smoking as Miss Lane said**,** **"**But: that awful room with the **Dissecting Machine."**

Miss Lane was speaking about a device Miss Lane saw in the back of that

experimentation room as, Kent, walked Miss Lane into the room: showing Miss Lane what, Kent, had been doing in that room all along saying**, 'Lane, shh. What you saw was a Super** **Sewing Machine.** **It uses** **diamond tipped needles to weave light, **

**indestructible thread. Sorry I **_**kept**_** disappearing,** **but I wanted to make your** **birthday present** **and, at** **six billion** **letters, it takes even me a long time to read and memorize an entire** **DNA code.**

Miss Lane closed Miss Lane's eyes to massage Miss Lane's brow muscles for a

second **saying, "**What are you **talking** about?**" **

Miss Lane: with Miss Lane's hand brushed Miss Lane's hair from Miss Lane's eyes as, Kent, explained, **you** **almost** **spoiled my surprise** _**but**_** I** **guess you can come** **in** **now**; Miss Lane reached up with Miss Lane's other. Hand as if to cover Miss Lane's mouth in shame of what she had almost done: Kent, saying**, these new** **Exo-Genes** **I've been making allow a human being to duplicate my** **powers** **for** **twenty-four hours.** Kent, walked over to a refrigerating mechanism and pulled out a chemical filled test-tube and said, **I was trying to keep it a** **secret, like: ah: like that secret identity of mine. But this is for** **you.**

Kent; put the test tube that was corked down on a table and held up a **Super-Woman** costume: stating, **happy birthday, Miss Lane.**

That was the end of issue two.

**Next ISSUE ", ALL STAR SUPER-Man # THREE 'SWEET **

**DREAMS, SUPER-WOMAN,' "**

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D Approximate Words Counted 200

Six Cot Go Rd, a 2014: M

Mad, con One Disposable Copy

8232

61

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode**, "**For the Man Who Has Everything**." It is** the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite!! _Wonder Woman and The BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

- - -30- - -

With, Due Word Count 2,300

6 Cot Go Rd, a 2014: Mere

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

61

'**FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION,

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Was once an animated episode of the**Justice League Unlimited**cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition**, the Superman,**__Company's eleventh straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of **The League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen** and the people that made _the-__Watchmen_comic book**.** The title of the comic book story and the cartoon_ was called _ **"For the Man Who Has Everything." **The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In, Superman_**'s,**_ comics for the sole reason of **drama,** the writers of _**Superman**__ comic books_decided to make, Superman: Kal: dramatically, wish that, Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of, Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

__**Superman, Kent, Kal, **_was dramatically sad all of the time: this wish tormented Superman. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read, Superman_**'s,**_ comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became just depressing!

Meredith-2 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties_**, Superman, **_had placed an iron fort door on_**, Kal's,**_the__Solitude **Fort** and that was the only door that, Kent, let most people know of: but, Kent, left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of, Superman_**,**_ comic's company was coming to the **Fort**: Solitude for, Kent's, Kryptonian First-day.

_**(Ms. Prince) Wonder Woman **_and_** Bruce Wayne, The BatMan **_were coming over to celebrate_**, Superman's, **_birthday with_**, Superman**_.

Then_**, Superman **_went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that, Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

So_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Mr. Wayne, **_showed up at the **Fort**: Solitude to help celebrate_**, El's, **_birthday celebration which_**, Superman, **_found out from a memory device, Kent, Superman, created with_**, Superman's, **_super intellect and used on, El's, self to find, Kent's, first memories on Krypton_**. **_

_**_ **__**Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_came bearing gifts. But what do you get for the man who has everything; _**Ms. Prince's **_and_**, The Batman's **_question was answered! When they walked deeper into the **Fort**: Solitude and saw_**: Superman:**_** a** victim of a parasite: standing before Diana Prince and Wayne: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature, was an open alien canister that could have been a biohazard containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in, El's, chest. Kent, in, Kent's:_**Superman,**_ outfit stood **up** straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Diana: being a creature of magic,_** Wonder Woman's **_self: felt the plant with_** Wonder Woman's **_fingers and could feel the _**ma**_**gic** in the roses_**. **_

_**_ **__**Wayne, **_dis-tatched a rounded cylinder from_**, The Batman's **_**utility Belt** that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and _**Wayne, **_shone the light in one of, Kent's, eyes to see **if**_**, Kent's, **_pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and_** Wayne, **_said that_**, Superman, **_was in_**, Kent's, **_own **little world now.**

_**Superman **_heard_** Wayne, **_though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In_**, Kent's, **_mind in_**, Superman's, **_paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

El's,__subconscious began to change_**, El's, **_fondest dream: into a nightmare, Diana noted that, Kent, was renown! Throughout the universe as the greatest super hero and had received presents. From alien races before: for defending other planets, _**Wayne, **_brought up the point that_**, Superman, **_might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with **on**_**, Kent's, **_Kryptonian First-day, Inside_**, El's, **_mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent, into a standing coma and making_**, Superman, **_blissfully dream, El's, fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton. Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous.

Kent, was married to_ Llyra Llerrol: _the Krypton-woman that, Kent, had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, "What does one get for the, Superman_**,**_ that has everything?"

Naturally: you get the man who has everything: something that_**, Superman, **_can never have. El's, father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after _Jor _made _Jor's _insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. _** Superman, **_was coming to, El's, home as the red **sun** was **setting** through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent: had two children with_ Llyra Kal-El: _called Orna Kal-El and Van-El.

As_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_struggled to figure out how this had happened. The extraterrestrial_** Mongul **_walked up behind_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Wayne, **_and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off of_**, Kent's, **_life-force; _**Mongul **_stated that_** Wayne **_was correct about how_**: Superman **_had a teleportation device: Kent: was a geologist much like, Kent's, biological father.

Meredith-5 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-6 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them. Moreover, condescendingly pat the __insensate_**, Superman, **_on the head twice! And then pet the parasitical organism,_** Mongul **_even put _**Mongul**_ 's outstretched finger under, El's, chin as if to tickle his chin and say_, " Koochy_-kuuchy coo,_ " Mongul___then turned towards_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_and took off _**Mongul'**__s_ circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if_** Mongul **_were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically_** Wayne**_. The evil alien brought up **that** Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_was_** Mongul **_supposed to kill first to be polite; _**Ms. Prince: **_being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching_** Mongul **_and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to_** Mongul's **_head_. ___

_**Mongul's **_head jerked aback with the mighty blow_.__** Mongul **_grabbed__Wonder Woman's_** head**_ to begin the_** battle**__**. **_

_**Mongul **_said that that the only way that_**, Superman, **_could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up, El's, fondest dream become true. In the TV, cartoon version: El's, alien enemy had suggested that, Kent, was dreaming in_**, Kent's, coma**_: dreaming of taking over the worlds of, Kent's, universe_. __** Mongul **_probably said this because_** Mongul **_assumed that everybody was like_** Mongul **_deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find_**; Mongul **_smashed_** Ms. Prince **_through a wall punching_** Ms. Prince **_into the armory. _**Ms. Prince **_picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with_** Wonder Woman's **_ super strength and shot_** Mongul **_in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into_** Mongul's **_brain and discoordinate_** Mongul's **_neurons in_** Mongul's **_brain: throwing-off_** Mongul's **_coordination and evening the odds out in the fight.

The Neural Impacter had no effect on the super strong giant and_** Mongul **_open-palmed_** Wonder Woman's **_head into a wall;_** Kent's, **_biological father _Jor _wished deep down inside that Krypton **had** exploded! After _Jor's _theorized explosion that didn't happen! _Jor _was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara '-El soon after died from a sickness and _Jor _thought that _Jor _could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if _Jor _was still leading Krypton, _Jor _was working with a religious faction of extremists so that _Jor _could rule the planet once again;_** Ms. Prince**_ soon found out that_** Ms. Prince **_was out of_** Wonder Woman's **_league. As_** Ms. Prince **_fought_** Mongul **_and kept_** Mongul **_ busy: _**Wayne, **_tried to talk to_**, Superman, **_and tell_**, Superman, **_to wake up and deep down inside_**, Superman, **_could understand what_** Wayne, **_was saying.

Kent, took, El's, child Van to a crater in Father, El's,_ flying automobile ___where Kandor City used to be and as, Superman, **knew** deep inside that it wasn't real_**, Superman, **_told Van **good-by **as Van said that Van wanted Father, Kal, and Van to go back to_ Mother Llyra Kal-El, _meanwhile_** Wayne **_was attempting to yank the biohazard organism.

Meredith-7 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Wayne, was telling the other super hero** that** was in the battle with_** Mongul **_that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that_** Mongul **_was wearing when_** Mongul **_was talking to them at first: and_** Mongul **_was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While _**Wayne,**_ thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle_** Wayne, **_was pulling on the _parasite biohazard-organism_ without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism give a little; Superman_**,**_ bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to, Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal. _**Wayne**_ began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off_**, Superman,**_ when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Kent, knew that_**, Kent's, **_dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from, Kent, by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and_**, Superman, **_wanted to hug, El's, son: that, Kent, always wanted to have on Krypton: even though, Kent, knew that Van was not real.

Kent, and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared, Kent, was standing in the **Fort**: Solitude staring into space with, El's, hands hanging loosely and helplessly at, Kent's, sides but_**, Superman, **_continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before, Kent, began to get angrier than, Kent, had ever gotten before in, El's, life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around_**, The Batman's **_forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto _**Wayne: **_the parasite creature organism grabbing_** Wayne, **_by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging_**, The Batman's **_barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The** **Caped Crusader** stood there with the parasite organism in the Crusader's two hands. **The** Crusader said seemingly to the Crusader's self**,** **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you,** then the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this****. **

**The Crusader** finally noticed, Kent, stepping up raising, El's, fists up from_**, El's, **_sides with every muscle in_**, Superman's, **_body and face tensed in rage.

Kent, said quietly, "Who: did **this**: to **me**?"

**The Crusader** uttered the word: **superman.**

**The Crusader** said, _**Superman**_**? Are you O.K? You look sort of, uh: **

Meredith-12 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

_**Superman: **_knew who it was: and **said** intensely one name_, __**Mongul; **_

_**Wayne, **_in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane_. ___

_**Mongul **_heard that_**, Superman, **_had come out of, El's, coma and_** Mongul **_was about to punch_** Ms. Prince **_in the face as_** Ms. Prince **_hung from_** Mongul's **_ left fist by the end of_** Wonder Woman's **_long hair in _**Mongul**__'s_ fist. _** Ms. Prince **_fell from _**Mongul**__'s_ opening hand to the ground for half a second as_**, Superman, **_flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of **that** armory: behind _**Mongul:**_ Kent, facing_** Mongul's **_back. At superspeed_**, Superman **_flew though the back wall at such speed that the stone wall was crushed to powder just before, Superman_**, **_as, Kent, flew through it.

_**Superman, **_flew through the wall and with, El's, fists rammed_** Mongul **_in the back knocking_** Mongul **_forward onto the ground_**.**_ _** Mongul **_lie on the floor in front of, Kent, as_**, Superman, **_walked towards_** Mongul **_for retribution: as_**, Superman, **_ordered_** Mongul **_to, **get up.**

Meredith-12b **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

_ **The Crusader** managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it_. _

_**Mongul **_with one hand picked up the smaller_**, Superman, **_aimed down at_** Mongul **_to singe _**Mongul**__'s_ shoulder with_**, Kent's, **_laser-like heat vision and_** Mongul **_delivered a thundering left to_**, El's, **_chest knocking, Kent, through a wall into the Computer Room_. __** Mongul **_was about to hit_**, Superman, **_with a right and **the Crusader **behind_** Mongul **_said_**, "**_ Uh**, excuse me: **_**"**__**Mongul **_turned sideways and looked at **the Crusader** in shock and horror**. ** **The Crusader **continued: **but I think this is yours** and **the Crusader** threw the parasitical roses onto_** Mongul's **_barrel-like chest: Superman__said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead,

Meredith-14 '**YTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Siegel, Jerome; Schuster, Joseph; Finger, Bill; Kane, Robert; Byrne, Jonathan; M, G D Approximately Words Counted 300

406 Cttg. GE Ro, A to 2014, Jerome Siegel, Joseph Schuster, William Finger, Robert Kane, Johnny Byrne, G D M

Ma, Win 371 Disposable Copy

822-3372

Short Intro: SUPERMAN: Emperor Joker: the NOVELIZE-a-tion

by

Superman created by Jerome Siegel, Joe Schuster; Billy Finger, Rob Kane, John Byrne and Mark W. Meredith

Introducing: Mister Mxyztplk! What? Mxyztplk has been Superman's enemy since about the 50's? This is the "Prelude"!

You have to be retold Mxyztplk's origins to enjoy Emperor Joker! Then move on to nowadays! Clark the Superman Kent awakes one day in Arkham! The armed security guard Calendar-Man, the psychiatrist Dr. Skizm and warden Solomon Grundy tell the Superman that having a secret identity and being a hero is all just a fanciful delusion that the Superman goes through every day Superman has been in Arkham for a long while by this time!

Is Superman's and Lois Lane's love for each other just wishful delusion made up from a crazy Superman's insanity? Probably: because Miss Lane owns Lex Luthor's company: and Superman is in Arkham for killing Luthor in a psychotic delusion! Miss Lane doesn't know Superman!

- - -30- - -

D Approximate Word Count 600

Six Cot Go Rd, a 2014, M

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION_**: ': THE**_

_**JOKER: EMPEROR' **_CHAPTER TWO (& THREE): 'CRAZY ABOUT YOU'

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name: ": Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity: had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. He would then use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown: and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill: wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of sane people such as**: Wonder Woman Diana!** An example of another super-hero in Arkham Asylum whom was sane was a partially reformed_** Selina Kyle Catwoman.**_ Selina Kyle at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum_** ever.**_

The people whom were in the mental asylum were actually people like_** Plastic Man,**_** Brown-Slingshot**_** (Oliver**_** Queen**_** Green**_** Arrow**_**), **__Yellow Paper Lantern__** (**__Kyle Rayner __the Green Lantern__**),**__ the Flab_** (**Wallace West the Flash**), John Jones the Martian Manhunter** and_** the Shadow Thief: **_who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy: Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called _Super-Burger-Boy__ and_ Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up: something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical_** joke**_ on _Joker_. As **Joker** left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This 'Wizard of Oz group thrown together one by one; Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik), and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the **Hall of JerkO's** in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice:

Continued

The End


End file.
